


cappuccino kisses

by ConsumingThoughts



Category: BuzzFeed Fandom, Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, shyan, they don't work together btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsumingThoughts/pseuds/ConsumingThoughts
Summary: shyan au where ryan works at starbucks and shane happens to be a customer.





	cappuccino kisses

**Author's Note:**

> what is this i don't even drink coffee

"Ryan?"   


The said guy turns around to see his co-worker, Jen standing there. "Just a sec." He tells her and grabs the coffee cup, "Hayley?" He reads the name out loud. 

  
A girl with dyed yellow hair stands up, and makes her way towards the counter. Ryan flashes a polite smile, which she returns with one of her own, and hands her her cup.  

  
When she goes back to where she was sitting with her friends, he turns around to face Jen, "You were saying?" 

  
"Oh, yeah, right," She looks up from her phone, "Ashly's sick so I need to go home. I don't mean to force you . . but would you mind covering my shift? Just for today."

  
Ryan sighs. As much as he wants to go home, Jen sounded worried and he didn't want whatever friendship they'd developed in the last couple of months to be ruined as she was like, his only friend there. 

  
Ryan fakes a smile, "Yeah, sure. Take care of her alright?" He says and Jen nods, wrapping her arm around him in a brief side hug. 

  
"Thanks, Ryan." She tosses off her green apron and throws it somewhere before proceeding to exit through the backdoor.    

  
Now that Jen's gone, it's only him and Leah- or as he calls her, Ms Grumpypants because the damn woman is always in a bad mood. 

  
She doesn't really work, just drop in to complain about how slow he's working and stuff, which is the main reason why he chose the shift where she's not there. But now that he's covering Jen's, he just hopes he doesn't have to face her today.   
  
  
A heavy sighs escapes his lips again and he rubs his face with his hands. The smell of coffee grinds soothes him into a blissful world of his own thoughts; the soft sound of humble chatter and tapping of mugs on wooden benches. 

  
"Hi." 

  
Ryan cranes his neck to see a lanky guy standing there, almost a head taller than him, towering over everyone else in the room. His hands are stuffed inside the black hoodie he's wearing, hazel eyes covered by black rimmed glasses looking directly at him. The hazel eyes that Ryan is sure made his heart skip a beat.  

  
Realizing he's staring, Ryan's gaze drops, a pink hue covering his cheeks, "U-Uh, hi." He clears his throat, "What can I get you?" 

  
The guy smiles and Ryan is sure he's having heart constrictions by just looking at him because he can hear his heart beating in his ears. 

  
"Hey. Um, can I get a simple black coffee?" He asks. 

  
"Yeah, sure." Ryan picks up an empty cup and a sharpie, "Your, uh, your name?" 

  
"Shane." 

  
"Shane." Ryan mutters under his breath, testing the name in his mouth as he scrawls it in his messy handwriting. The guy - Shane, looks around while Ryan prepares his drink. 

  
"Lots of people here today, huh," Shane asks. He pauses, looking at the name tag and adds, "Ryan?" 

  
Ryan nods, replying, "Yeah, all the businessmen and uni students are coming in for their breaks." 

  
"I don't think I've seen you around much." Shane says and Ryan runs his tongue over his bottom lip. 

  
"My shift ended ten minutes ago. I'm covering for a friend." 

  
"Jen?" Shane asks and Ryan looks up in surprise. 

  
"Yeah . . how'd you know?" 

  
"I come here almost everyday. She's a friend." Shane says and Ryan looks down, concentrating on the drink. _Great job, Ryan, crushing on a straight man._

  
It's silent until Ryan blurts out. 

  
"She's not into guys." 

  
By the time the words register in his head, Shane is staring at him, making Ryan's cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Instead of flashing a dirty look like Ryan expected, Shane simply chuckles.   

  
"And I'm not into girls." 

  
Ryan's head snaps up so fast he hears a crack. His eyes are wide and lips are parted and even though he's pretty sure he looks stupid, he can't help it. 

  
"Really?" The realization of how stupidly hopeful he sounds sinks in and he clears his throat yet again. "I mean, yeah, that's great, of course." 

  
Finally done, he hands Shane his cup, sparks of electricity going through his body when their fingers briefly brush against each other. Ryan looks up and their eyes meet. Ryan's mind is screaming at him to stop acting like a lovestruck puppy, but in a haze, he, yet again, blurts out. 

  
"You're cute." 

  
Shane almost drops his cup as he hears Ryan and looks at him, before beginning to laugh - and Ryan would be lying if he said that laugh didn't make his heart flutter even if he was laughing at Ryan himself. If there weren't butterflies in his stomach before, they were definitely there now. 

  
"RUGGIRELLO, COME HERE THIS INSTANT!"  

  
Leah's booking voice comes from inside and Ryan is almost relieved. "Gotta go." He mutters, walking inside quickly. He hears Shane call out to him, telling him to wait, but he doesn't listen. 

  
"Yeah, Leah?" Ryan calls when he enters the spare room. 

  
Leah looks up and her eyes narrow when they fall on Ryan. "What are you doing here?" 

  
"Oh, that, right." He mumbles, "Um, Jen had to go home because of an emergency, I'm covering for her." 

  
"Alright. I'll just call her." Her phone is already pressed up against her ear. "Where the hell are you?" She says into the phone. "I can't find my magazine. I kept it right here on the table and -"   
  
  
She moves the items on the table, still searching. 

  
Ryan rolls his eyes. _All that screaming for what? A freaking magazine._

  
"Well, I know I kept it here so where do you expect me to - " Leah looks up at Ryan still standing in the doorway and stops mid-sentence, giving him a look,"You're making customers wait, Bergara. Get your ass there." 

  
He simply nods and walks out, closing the door behind him. "Jeez." 

  
He walks towards the counter, grumbling under his breath and suddenly freezes when he realizes. _Shane._ He briefly looks around, but there's no sign of him. _Must've left._

  
He sighs. _At least there's no line too._ He rolls his eyes at himself. _You could've had a date with a super cute guy, Ryan._

  
He taps his fingers on the counter, hands reaching up to rub the crook of his neck. His eyebrows furrow when he notices a empty cup with his name scrawled over it. Confused, he picks it up to examine, only for the paper that was under it to fly to the floor. 

  
Instinctively, he bends down and picks up the paper, unfolding it. 

  
His eyes go over the paper a total of seven times before he lets out a squeal, hand slapping over his mouth immediately when a few heads turn. His eyes widen when he notices one of them is Shane's own. 

  
The taller guy stands up from where he sat, dropping the empty cup in the nearby dustbin. A smirk plays on his lips as he brings his loosely fisted hand to his ear, pinky and thumb sticking out as in a "call me" sign. 

  
Ryan nods, his lips curling into an involuntary smile when Shane winks, before exiting.  

  
His eyes go back on the paper and he can't help the grin that takes over his features. 

  
you're cute too;) - s  
_x-xxx-xxx-xxx_

**Author's Note:**

> that was .. random. 
> 
> comments will be appreciated :)))


End file.
